Yume ja Nai
by Riznao
Summary: Definitivamente es de los mejores sueños húmedos que he tenido". Sasuke le hace una visita nocturna a Naruto, los motivos son desconocidos pero no hace falta cuestionarlos cuando el Uchiha ha comenzado a besarte ¿verdad? :SasukeNaruto: :Lemmon: :Semi UA:


Primeramente es un semi AU asi que algunos detalles temporales estan de cabeza xD, en segundo quiero que tomen esto como una compensación por tardar tanto en actualizar Inercia y Bipolar y en tercero espero lo disfruten :D

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son exclusivamente de Kishimoto Masashi-sama...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Yume ja nai**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La suave brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana fue suficiente para despertarle.

Aun en su estado semi dormido, recordaba haber cerrado la ventana antes de haberse ido a acostar. Estaban en invierno, el frió que procuraba a toda costa meterse por debajo de las sabanas hasta llegar a producirle escalofríos y poner su piel eriza la combatía todas las noches cerrando la ventana y metiéndose debajo de unas cuantas sabanas gruesas, no era precisamente del tipo de persona que una dulce brisa invernal le pone cual cubo de hielo, simplemente dormir caliente después de una refrescante ducha y de un arduo día de trabajo era fenomenal.

Aunque…el arduo día de trabajo había consistido en seguir la pista de Sasuke sin resultados muy fructíferos.

La búsqueda de Sasuke le estaba volviendo loco, era una constante persecución que parecía nunca tener fin…y a pesar de su fuerte voluntad de traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, su corazón parecía estar cediendo a la amargura que el tiempo le ocasionaba.

Centro su atención a la brisa helada que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y movía algunos de sus mechones dorados ocasionándole un leve cosquilleo en su cara.

De pronto, lo sintió, y con toda la cordura y la paciencia que pudo acumular se quedo en la misma posición.

Suspiro de alivio, suspiro para ocupar su boca en otra cosa que no fuera gritar ni reír o incluso llorar, suspiro por que ciertamente, no sabia que hacer. Con movimientos lentos se incorporo y a pesar que en otro tiempo hubiera cerrado la ventana al sentir como el frío congelaba cada uno de sus huesos, no lo hizo. Por que en esos momentos, el frío que se colaba no era más que una brisa fresca en un caluroso día de verano…no incluso más.

La habitación se había vuelto caliente al punto de sofocarle.

-"Idiota"- como pudo, trato de reunir la compostura necesaria para que su voz no saliera quebrada.

Poco a poco dirigió su mirada a uno de los rincones de la habitación oscura, sus ojos mostraban expectación y su labio inferior temblaba levemente. Quien diría…quien diría que la persona por la que se había desvivido por tanto tiempo estaba allí mirándole con ojos tan rojos como el mismo carmín de la sangre.

Sin razón aparente y motivo desconocido. Sasuke estaba en su habitación y el no podía hacer otra cosa que limitarse a esperar lo que el otro fuera a decir o hacer.

Pero en cualquier instancia Naruto sabia que por el momento llevaba un punto a su favor, y es que Sasuke no se había abalanzado contra el en busca de iniciar una pelea o incluso aun no lo había matado mientras dormía…Naruto 1, Sasuke 0.

-"Vas a hablar o solo has venido a verme dormir, por que ciertamente lo ultimo es bastante perturbador e incluso pervertido"- Naruto trataba de hablar con la misma fluidez que siempre y sin ningún tono que denotara su inseguridad y vacilación ante la tan ansiada presencia de Sasuke.

-"…"-

-"Hmp"- Naruto soltó un bufido en señal de desagrado ante el mutismo de su ex compañero de equipo –"En serio Sasuke, si has venido solo para pararte en la esquina de mi habitación para mirarme como una jodida estatua mejor me voy a dormir"- sabia que su amenaza, si es que se le podía decir así, no estaba muy bien infundada, de hecho le agradaba que Sasuke le mirara, le agradaba que el estuviera allí a pesar del shock que sufrió una fracción de segundo cuando supo, que era Sasuke el otro ocupante de la habitación, tenia muchas dudas del por que el pelinegro estaba allí precisamente en su esquina, en la habitación de su apartamento y de su aldea.

-"Como quieras allá tu Sasuke-teme"- Naruto casi se arrepintió de haberse acostado y de haberse escondido debajo de sus sabanas dándole la espalda a Sasuke. No quería presionar al pelinegro y es que sabia que aquella visita o bien era un producto de su cansada mente y su vulnerable corazón o bien el pelinegro necesitaba algo o los motivos por los cuales estaba allí eran mucho mas complejos de lo que el se podía llegar a imaginar…bueno, Sasuke siempre fue complejo, incluso cuando estaban en el mismo equipo no recordaba entender muy bien a Sasuke. Aun así presionar y preguntar por que Sasuke estaba allí, no seria muy sabio.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió un peso caer sobre su colchón, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió como los brazos de Sasuke se colaban desde su espalda y lo prensaban bien por su cintura. El aliento de Sasuke en su nuca no ayudaba a calmar las cosas, de hecho solo hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con tal fiereza que pensó que este podría ser escuchado por toda Konoha.

-"S-sasuke que"- apenas y pudo pronunciar algunas palabras cuando nuevamente Sasuke le cortaba todo pensamiento lógico en su cabeza. El pelinegro comenzaba a lamer el cuello de Naruto tan lentamente que disfrutaba aquel miembro húmedo por su piel y al mismo tiempo añoraba más.

Esto debía ser un sueño, un sueño bastante bueno, de seguro fue el ramen que se comió…si eso debía ser, por que Sasuke en primer lugar nunca le visitaría, en segundo nunca se metería a la cama con el y en tercero nunca comenzaría a mordisquear su cuello y a manosearle por todos lados como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-"Para ser un sueño…es bastante bueno"- susurro Naruto aun con la lengua de Sasuke en su cuello, que poco a poco pasaba hasta llegar a su lóbulo y comenzar a mordisquearlo juguetonamente.

Naruto perdido en la extraña pero deliciosa sensación de estar a merced del Uchiha apenas y fue consciente cuando este introdujo su mano en sus pantalones buscando el miembro casi erecto del rubio y comenzándolo a frotar con su mano.

El rubio cerró sus ojos perdido en aquella placentera sensación y llevo sus manos a su boca, ahogando los suspiros y jadeos producto de la mano tan audaz que Sasuke manejaba bajo sus pantalones. Sasuke como pudo se posiciono sobre Naruto y capturo con su mano que quedaba libre las manos que tenia el rubio sobre su boca, apartándolas bajo a boca del rubio para besarle salvajemente, mientras su otra mano seguía ejerciendo su actividad en el miembro húmedo de Naruto.

-"Sasuke"- la lengua de Sasuke entro a la boca de Naruto sin previo aviso y comenzó a explorar con ímpetu el sabor de la saliva de Naruto. Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva unía sus bocas, Naruto se encontraba desconcertado, como era posible que Sasuke llegara de la nada y llegara precisamente para hacer aquellas cosas con el. Como pudo, trato de no unir nuevamente sus labios a los de Sasuke en busca de beber más de aquel intoxicante sabor del Uchiha.

Sasuke bajo a su cuello devorando cada centímetro de aquella piel morena, poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de la camiseta negra del rubio tirándola sin cuidado alguno en la habitación, aquello era lo de menos, ya después Naruto la buscaría una vez la pasión hubiese sido consumada.

Bajo a su pecho dejando un rastro de besos y succionando la piel cada vez que bajaba a reclamar aquel lienzo virgen, alzo su mano que estaba libre y la llevo al pecho de Naruto tomando entre sus dedos el pezón sonrosado y erecto del rubio mientras que con su boca comenzaba a mordisquear y a lamer el otro, haciendo de ser posible, retorcerse aun mas de placer a Naruto. De un momento a otro saco su mano del pantalón del rubio, y casi inmediatamente el rubio hizo un sonido gutural que bien pudo ser una protesta.

Sasuke seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando aun mas abajo, buscando llegar a su objetivo, después de pasar por aquella mata de cabellos rubios su nariz tocaba sutilmente el miembro de este haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por la espina dorsal del otro.

Se permitió una sonrisa ladeada al mismo tiempo que sacaba su lengua y comenzaba a repasarla sobre la longitud de Naruto, este solo pudo cerrar los ojos y ahogarse en la sensación de placer que Sasuke muy gustosamente le estaba proporcionando. El pelinegro lamía de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, tocándolo y lamiendo los rincones mas inexplorables que Naruto pensó tener. Casi deja salir un gemido que bien pudo haber sido escuchado por sus vecinos cuando sintió como una oleada de placer le invadía al sentir como la caverna húmeda y caliente de Sasuke envolvía su miembro, succionando como si no fuera a haber un mañana, Naruto tuvo la necesidad de aferrarse a las sabanas olvidando por completo la brisa por la ventana y siendo únicamente consciente del calor tan abrasador que se sentía en la habitación y de los espasmos que sufría de vez en cuando, cuando Sasuke pasaba su lengua sobre la punta de su miembro.

Sentía como casi llegaba a la cúspide del placer, como casi su miembro liberaba todo aquel jugo producto de la lujuria y del ardiente toque de Sasuke y su adiestrada lengua. Pero todo eso, acabo en un instante al sentir como Sasuke se separaba de el. _-"por favor, no dejes que esto termine hasta aquí"-_ se dijo así mismo.

Sasuke se incorporo deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y su camisa, revelando el pecho tan bien construido y sus muslos definidos, sin mencionar el problema entre sus piernas que al igual que el de Naruto pulsaban tan dolorosamente por liberar el semen tan incómodamente acumulado por la actividad.

Sasuke miro al rubio, rendido allí frente a el, con un sonrojo descomunal en sus mejillas y la mirada nublada por deseo, gotas cristalinas de sudor en sus sienes, unas cuantas marcas en el cuello, y con su pene erecto y húmedo, esperando a ser reclamados nuevamente por la boca tan audaz suya. Sasuke sonrió mientras abría las piernas de Naruto y se colocaba cuidadosamente entre estas, con un movimiento inesperado su miembro choco contra el de Naruto haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido al mismo tiempo. Con igual deseo que el de Naruto comenzó a frotar su pene contra el de su rubio mientras la habitación se llenaba de un coro de gemidos y jadeos que eran solo un prefacio de la sinfonía que le seguiría.

Sasuke llevo una de sus manos hacia la cara de Naruto metiendo uno de sus dedos en su boca, el otro comprendía aquella acción y se dispuso a lubricar con su saliva los dedos del pelinegro jugando y repasándolos con su lengua tal y como Sasuke había hecho con su miembro minutos atrás.

Una vez hecho, el pelinegro introdujo uno de estos a su entrada, al principio fue un poco incomodo pero eventualmente, al cabo de introducir un segundo y hasta un tercero, la incomodidad paso a ser un poco de dolor pero una extraña sensación de placer que comenzaba a arderle.

-"S-Sa-Sasuke…por favor"- aquel gemido incoherente solo hizo mas apetecible aquel manjar que estaba apunto de probar el pelinegro, con su erección mas que dispuesta a penetrar la cueva de Naruto se dispuso a rozar la cabeza de su pene en el orificio de la entrada de Naruto, sacándole gemidos cada vez mas frenéticos al rubio. Sasuke tuvo que morderse su labio inferior para no gritar el nombre del rubio hasta quedarse afónico.

Decidió que había esperado mucho y sin previo aviso entro en Naruto, ambos gritaron de éxtasis y del incontenible placer que sentían al unirse en aquel delicioso vals, Sasuke entraba y salía, mientras Naruto impacientemente recibía gustoso aquel delicioso miembro en su cavidad. Como pudo Naruto se llevo sus manos hacia su boca tratando de apaciguar los gemidos que cada vez amenazaban con volverse mas fuertes.

Sasuke le seguía penetrando pero uso una de sus manos que habían estado en las caderas de Naruto al penetrarle para quitar bruscamente sus manos de su boca.

-"No"- susurro Sasuke inclinándose hasta llegar al oído de Naruto –"Quiero oírte, quiero que sigas gimiendo para mi"- Naruto casi sintió que se venia no solo del placer de sentir a Sasuke en el sino tras aquellas primeras palabras que Sasuke dejo salir y mas con tanta lujuria y sensualidad que incluso si no hubiesen estado en esa posición el haberlo escuchado antes hubiera hecho que su miembro se endureciera.

Naruto hizo caso a Sasuke llevo sus manos a las sabanas aferrándolas fuertemente mientras se retorcía y gemía el nombre casi indescifrable de Sasuke cada vez que este entraba en el.

Sasuke comenzaba a acelerar el paso, y con ello la respiración de ambos comenzaba a volverse más frenéticas así como los jadeos que llenaban la habitación y esta vez no eran contenidos. Con una de sus manos Sasuke busco el miembro de Naruto frotándolo rápidamente al compás de sus embestidas.

Con una ultima embestida dejo salir el nombre del rubio al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba, Naruto al sentir aquel calido liquido en su interior arqueo su espalda al encontrar el clímax y venirse sobre la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke se acostó sobre el cuerpo sudado y húmedo de Naruto, este solo le dejo. Por unos instantes se mantuvieron así, sin decir nada, escuchando solamente el respirar del otro. El pelinegro salio finalmente del cuerpo de Naruto unos minutos después de descansar sobre el pecho del rubio, este suspiro al sentir como el intruso era removido de su interior.

-"Definitivamente es de los mejores sueños húmedos que he tenido"- suspiro Naruto sintiendo como Sasuke se acostaba junto a el mientras lamía los vestigios del semen de Naruto en sus manos.

-"Así que sueñas este tipo de cosas"- Naruto miro a Sasuke que le veía con interés.

-"Soy un chico de quince años es normal que lo haga"- se defendió.

-"¿Y con quien sueñas Naruto?"-

-"¿Que no es obvio?"- Sasuke le miraba interesado, llevo uno una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla de Naruto.

-"No fue tu primera vez"- no era una pregunta.

-"No"- afirmo el rubio.

-"¿Quien?"- pregunto con un leve tono de celos.

-"¿Acaso importa?"- Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke que estaba sobre su mejilla.

-"… ¿Fue Gaara verdad?"- Naruto desvió su mirada buscando escapar a la de Sasuke. El pelinegro sabía que el kazekage portaba sentimientos hacia Naruto, pero nunca supo si estos eran correspondidos…al parecer…

-"Yo no te ando preguntando con quien te has acostado Sasuke, así que no lo hagas"- reprocho suavemente el rubio. En efecto, su primera vez había sido con Gaara hacia poco cuando tuvo que ir a salvarle de Akatsuki, era su amigo, pero la soledad y el momento en el que se encontraron hicieron inevitable aquel desenlace. Gaara no tuvo opción más que dejarle ir, fue un simple desliz de cordura, un momento de debilidad donde eran más que dos shinobis, más que dos demonios, eran solo dos personas solitarias en busca de llenar el vació, con quien fuera y como fuera.

-"Hmp. Como quieras"-

-"No sabia que eras celoso, Sasuke"-

-"No sabia que eras una zorra, Naruto"- Naruto río sutilmente, a pesar del comentario de Sasuke se sentía cómodo las ganas de pelear no tenían lugar allí y ahora lo único que quería saber…

-"¿Viniste solo para joderme Sasuke? O es que esto de verdad es un sueño, por que hasta ahora no se si es real o una mera ilusión"- Sasuke abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido fue emitido.

-"Las marcas desaparecerán y el dolor de mi trasero también, las ropas en el suelo no serian nada nuevo, los puedo atribuir a mi locura cuando duermo, así que no tendré nada para saber si en verdad fue o no un sueño "- cerro los ojos.

-"Cierra la boca, eres molesto"- gruño Sasuke saliendo de la cama, Naruto no tuvo necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber que hacia.

Sasuke se alistaba para alzar vuelo nuevamente.

-"Es una lastima, aunque que fue bastante bueno ojala se repita, en sueño o en la realidad"-murmuro con pesar el rubio escuchando el ruido de la ropa de Sasuke al colocársela.

-"Opino lo mismo"- susurro Sasuke. -"Naruto"- el aludido le miro. Sasuke abrió su boca de nuevo, sin la capacidad suficiente para decir algo se mantuvo así unos instantes hasta que decidió desviar su mirada de la de Naruto.

-"Hay tres cosas que he aprendido de Sasuke Uchiha desde que le conocí"- el pelinegro le miro de reojo.

-"La primera, es que es un frió bastardo que no le interesa nada ni nadie, solo le interesa la venganza"- Sasuke iba a desviar la mirada cuando sintió como la mano de Naruto tomaba la suya. –"pero…eso es únicamente por que Sasuke esta solo, o al menos eso piensa el"- con lo ultimo apretó un poco la mano del pelinegro mientras se incorporaba y dejaba entrever cada una de las marcas que el otro le había ocasionado.

-"La segunda, es que le gusta el onigiri, no le agradan las cosas dulces, talvez por eso es que sea un idiota amargado"- Sasuke no pudo sino reír levemente sintiendo como Naruto se levantaba de la cama y llevaba su mano a sus rostro apartando algunos mechones negros.

-"Y la tercera, es que cuando Sasuke te ve tan intensamente como lo has hecho desde que llegaste, es por que algo pasa por su cabeza, no quiere decirlo, pero definitivamente esa es la razón por la cual hoy estas acá"- Naruto se inclino para tocar con su frente el pecho de Sasuke, este no se movió ni le impidió aquella muestra de preocupación.

-"Eres un idiota, después de todos estos años sigues siendo un dobe"-

-"Mira quien habla, teme"-

El otro no respondió, solo se limito a pasar uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda del otro.

Ambos sabían, que no era necesario palabras, aun cuando habían muchas dudas de por medio, las palabras solo entorpecían la facilidad con la que el silencio parecía solucionar el acuerdo tácito entre ambos.

La mirada de Sasuke le decía que estaba allí por que por que tenia miedo.

El brazo en su espalda le decía que Sasuke había llegado a despedirse.

Y el beso que compartieron antes que el alba llegara y tocara su ventana, fue por que Sasuke no sabría si tendría otra oportunidad para verle.

Antes de sentir una brisa a su lado y que Sasuke ya no estaba, llevo una de sus manos hacia su mejilla donde ahora había una única gota, al tocarla y llevarla hacia sus labios y sentir el salado distintivo de esta, supo que era una lágrima, pero más importante, sus ojos estaban secos…

Sonrió tristemente, tenia dos cosas que le aseguraban que aquello no fue un producto de su desvarió por el fracaso de no haber traído a casa a su mejor amigo.

El sabor salado en su boca y las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de irse.

_-"Esto no es un sueño"-_

Dos días mas tarde Naruto iría nuevamente en busca de Sasuke, tres días después sabría que este se había enfrentado a Itachi y le había ganado pero había sido raptado por los Akatsuki, y dos cuartos de segundo cuando el sol comenzaba levantarse, supo que sueño o realidad, volvería a vivir lo que vivió esa noche.

Encontraría a Sasuke a como diera lugar.

* * *

Etoo...pues Yume ja Nai significa no es un sueño, aunque no estoy del todo segura de la traduccion me disculpo si ese no es el caso y si ustedes saben pues por favor me corrigen xD

Este fue prácticamente y legalmente mi primer intento de lemmon, espero les haya gustado, quejas, sugerencias y comentarios ya saben como darlos, espero me digan por que no se si me quedo muy bien :S

Hasta el próximo capitulo de Bipolar o Inercia!


End file.
